Waiting for Him
by GioSpy
Summary: -OoT- She never got the chance to say how she really felt before he left. ZeLink One Shot


Time passed quickly when she was at ease. The whispers of the surrounding forest woods rustling in time with the calm and cool wind created an atmosphere of tranquility. This was the time where she felt at peace with the world.

The woman was perched on an overhanging tree branch that oversaw a spacious meadow. On the meadow ground, she was staring at an enormous podium which bore the crest of the royal family. The triforce.

She closed her eyes and commenced to contemplate the decision she made, seven years ago after the incident. Someone had to assist the Hero of Time on his journey. The light sage, Rauru, insisted that she, the Princess of Destiny, should not undergo a task so, dangerous. He wanted someone else to help him, someone with experience. Her protector, Impa. But she knew deep inside that this is what she wanted, no, needed to do.

Ever since she laid her eyes on him, she knew that they were meant for each other. The look in his eyes told the same story. When she fled from the invading power of the dark king she was heartbroken. She never got the chance to express how she really felt. When she tossed the ocarina to him, she thought of it as a parting gift. Something that will aid him along his journey to save her kingdom.

During the time that he was gone, Rauru still insisted that she shouldn't put herself in harms way when he eventually returns. Everytime she pleaded, he said no with a harsh and demanding voice. She knew that he was merely protecting her but she wanted to protect the hero. The boy she missed so much.

Impa must've felt what she was feeling. The sheikah must've thought that the princess was meant to aid the hero. It was her destiny that the goddesses chose. Impa must've known otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did next. After another one of Rauru's arrogant arguments, Impa approached the saddened wreck who she protected. Impa suggested that she could teach her show to fight and protect herself behind Rauru's back. Her tears quickly shot into happiness as she hugged her guardian. This is how Sheik was born.

Seven long years had passed. Impa was proud at what her little princess had become. The blue attire she was wearing fitted perfectly around her small body. Her hair had been shortened to further disguise herself from her enemies or, more importantly, Rauru. Her eyes had been changed from a bright blue to a dark red with the help of Impa. She was ready. She had become a sheikah.

A day later, Impa sent the princess to the Temple of Time, the place where the hero should appear again. She was excited to finally see him again but she had to control her emotions. She can't reveal herself to early or the dark king will locate her. Disappointed, she reminded herself that, when light is returned to the land of Hyrule, she can finally speak with him again, with her won face.

She waited by the Pedestal of Time for the hero to arrive. Rauru had mentioned every now and then the time when the hero will reappear. She hoped she wasn't too early.

Suddenly, a bright blue light appeared on the pedestal, blinding her. He was arriving. Just as she predicted, a man roughly her age appeared out of the light with a blue fairy following him. He was garbed in a green tunic with a sheath on his back, which held the Sword of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. He looked confused and worried. Rauru had also mentioned once that, for him, the past seven years have felt like nothing.

It was time for her to make her entrance. She took a few steps forward, making each one loud enough for him to hear, and stopped. He turned around. She could barely hold down her emotions. His face hadn't changed much since she first met him in the castle courtyard. She took a deep breath and started to explain everything.

A few days had passed since then. She opened her eyes and saw the meadow once again. The temple of the Kokiri Forest was still overlooking the pedestal. Suddenly, she heard a yell, followed by a slash of a sword. He had arrived.

The hero ran up the steps and into the meadow. The princess stood up and jumped out the of tree, landing in front of him. He jumped a bit, making a very amusing face as he was shocked by her sudden entrance. She wanted to laugh, but she couldn't. She suppressed it and began to teach the hero a song which will help him on the rest of his journey: The Minuet of Forest.


End file.
